Escape
by xEpIcxXxfAiLx
Summary: Reno of the Turks in his early days... Ever wonder if he did anything bad. Like ohhh... Set an experiment loose? Well, if you believe so, I think I may have an interesting little short for you.


Leah Edmondson

English III

Mrs. Antoine

Bright green eyes flickered open, looking around and only recognized the simplest of items in the room outside of it's tank. How long had it been? The years were unrecognizable… Too many had passed for those set of eyes to remember. So many people had passed, so many creations, projects, experiments. It must have been many years since this one was captured…

11:34 a.m.

"Project K179. Authorized specimen under the watch of Sinclaire, Reno." The red headed man spoke into a hand held recorder, only glancing down at the clip board momentarily to make sure he got that right. Yeah… One experiment on level sixty seven, project K179, "Blabbity blah blah…" Reno muttered to himself before looking back up at the experiment. The green eyes were still staring at him, eerily still but alive. Only once he used his index finger nail to tap on the dirty glass did the experiment stir, moving backwards as far as it could. A chuckle died in Reno's throat as he couldn't decide whether this was sick and wrong or interesting… And being as the only other person in the room was the creator of this experiment, all other possible opinions would be biased from Professor Hojo. The mad scientist would rant and rave about this project being a failure because it only took on the physical attributes of the one calamity… What's her name… Jenova.

"I will be back shortly." Hojo said and Reno turned around to face him, "Do not touch anything is the laboratory, or I will make sure this is your last day working in Shinra." He threatened, though Reno didn't really feel threatened at all… What could that stupid fossil do to him? Nothing, absolutely nothing. As the Professor walked out the door, Reno made a childish face at the retreating lab coat before turning to face the experiment again. This would be a long guard duty…

7:12 p.m.

"The specimen has neither moved, talked, blinked, or made any motions what so ever. Happy?" Reno spoke into his hand held recorder again, Hojo was still out of the lab which meant he got to pull an over-night job. "You're not even going to move are you little guy?" Reno spoke to the experiment, feeling as if he was a little crazy but… Well, he was a talkative person and hadn't had any human contact all day long! Hojo didn't count, he was just too… Odd. A soft thud came from the tank and the young man jumped, looking to see the experiment's hands now touching the glass. The bright green pair of eyes looked a little bit… Angry. After noticing this, Reno saw that in the grime covering the inside of the dirty tank there were letters written sloppily.

_"I am a girl."_ He read out before looking at the set of eyes again that looked a little happier now as he jaw fell open in shock. "Y-you! They said you were practically catatonic!" He stammered and a small, almost cruel looking smile came to the experiment's face like she was amused from his reaction. She wrote more:

_"No. They are silly little men."_ Reno read once again, not reading it out loud this time. He didn't need to, obviously this girl understood what she was doing and what she was writing. The words were backwards after all so he could read them clear as the word on her documents. The documents. Looking at the clipboard that he'd dropped in surprise, the red head checked some things. Age seventeen when brought into captivity, bred twice, Reno skipped ahead to try and find out how many years the girl had been in that tank… "Forty years…" He whispered, his eyes wide as he stared from the board to the girl who gave a small nod.

_"Will you release me? I will die soon anyways." _She wrote and Reno gulped down his fear, scrambling to try and find the release hatch. Once his long clammy fingers were wrapped around the hatch he paused. "What'll you do to me? You could just be asking to get out to be released s-so you can go on some sort of killing rampage!" He exclaimed, his fear getting to him. He was only nineteen, he had a lot of things he wanted to do before dying… The girl looked down at her figure, her skin mottled with dark blue patches almost black and her skin so pale it was translucent and blue. Reno could see her veins and marks where she had been cut, forced to take needles and transfusions… Horrible marks and scars of her past. Then he looked back up to the bright green eyes again, they were glowing… Just as they probably had been since she took that first needle from Hojo.

"You know what your price is… Your price for freedom." Reno murmured and the girl nodded, wisps left of her hair swishing around gently so that he could only shudder. It was a kind of demented perfection and beauty that he never wanted to see again…

"So go then." He muttered, his tone bitter-sweet and biting, but only towards himself. Joining Shinra was a bad idea, and there was no way out for him now just like there had been no way out for this girl. Grasping the handle firmly, Reno yanked it down so hard that the lever snapped leaving no way for him to stop the act that he had just committed. An act of treason in his own line of work. They'd never know though, he'd make sure of it.

The liquid in the tank drained down and the glass shuddered, groaning and coughing as it tried to move down to empty it's captive. The girl leaned against the back of the tank, safely away from the front so that she wouldn't hurt herself. It seems this was a good idea because the front of the tank broke and shattered when it stopped moving all of the sudden. Unstable legs walked the girl out and the shards beneath her bare feet crunched quietly.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking at Reno who noticed that her eyes were much bigger and more bug-eyed out of the tank than inside of the tank.

"You… You're welcome." He finally managed to reply with out choking on his tongue as she walked towards him slowly and touched the side of his face. Her skin was wet. Slick, soft, and so unearthly smooth there was no way she could be considered human ever again. Living… But not human.

Long white hair slipped from her shoulder and swung towards Reno as she leaned forward close enough that he could smell the stale liquid from her tank strongly, and see that her teeth were narrowed down to points. _"Mira."_ She told him, his veins tightening from adrenaline or something shooting through them as nervousness closed in on his heart with her being so close to him. What had he been thinking letting out an experiment on this floor? Bright green eyes… Sad eyes. He remembered. That'd only been moments ago.

"You should get going." Reno spoke again and Mira nodded, stepping back from him and turned around to leave. Once he could no longer see, hear, or smell the girl, Reno collapsed to the floor and ran a hand through his red hair. Good lord he was going to be in so much trouble if anyone ever found out what he just did… He needed to follow her, see what would happen… It said on the report, that she couldn't step outside ever again but it didn't say why.

Grabbing his jacket, Reno ran out of the lab, the lever still in his hand and the clipboard held tightly in the other.

Apparently Mira moved quickly because by the time he caught up with her she was already standing outside of the building. Her body and limbs shook silently as she crouched down, laughing as her skin faded, hardened. As the laughs became coughing and the shaking died down, only then did Reno approach to touch her shoulder. He felt a shock go through his fingers as they were met with something unexpected. Not the smooth, slick skin from earlier but cold, hard stone. The young man circled her figure to see that her eyes were still, her end had finally come. Her price for freedom was death… But her eyes were still a glowing, bright, green.


End file.
